Bonded
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Dan is an Omega in heat, and his roommate, the Alpha Phil, just can't help himself. Smutt and fluff. I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE WRITING. I ALSO DO NOT CLAIM PHAN IS REAL. DO NOT LIKE GAY SMUT? DO NOT READ.


Dan probably should have declined politely when Phil asked him if he wanted to share an apartment. Of course, it had made some sense, split bills, someone else to help you when you're sick, or buy the groceries when you haven't got the money. Then again, Dan was an Omega, and Phil was an Alpha. Something was bound to happen when Dan got in heat. That day, something _did_ happen.

Usually, Dan would go out when he was in heat, and find another Omega or Beta to help him out. An Alpha would bond with him, and probably get him pregnant, so they were out of the question. Dan didn't know who he wanted to bond with yet. All his friends were Alpha's, so Dan had to go out of his way to find someone suitable to help him.

That day, though, he didn't have time. He'd been busy all morning, and had completely forgotten that he was due that day. Eventually, the time came around, and Dan realised his problem. He could feel his boxers getting wet already, and he was completely hard in seconds. Omega's self-lubricated, and that was what put out their scent, their pheromones, to attract Alpha's when they're in heat. He was in the kitchen, cooking when it happened, so the pot burned as Dan fell against the counter, panting, flushing, and sweating severely as the urge took over his body.

He shook heavily and his legs unconsciously spread apart, he felt his hole opening a little and whimpered as he grinded against the counter. Being in heat was the worst, and best at the same time. Dan had never felt as horny as when he was in heat, and it was a good feeling, except that it would never truly be satisfied without an Alpha's knot inside him, filling him up completely. Being with other Omega's and Beta's was all good fun, but they never completely got rid of the urge. Dan knew he needed an Alpha to be completely satisfied in heat.

"I could probably smell you from a mile away..." Someone purred in his ear, making Dan whimper as he recognised that voice. Who else would it be? It was Phil. It was Phil standing behind him, whispering into his ear and starting to strip him of his clothes. "I've never smelt an Omega this good before... Gosh, I just wanna fuck your brains out." Dan whimpered again as Phil swore, his cock twitching and leaking a steady line of pre-cum down his shaft. This was just all really hot.

"Please Phil... Please I'm so horny... Don't you wanna feel my hole?" Dan asked, panting loudly as Phil finally got his boxers off him. "Please... Knot me up real good, Philly... Knot me up real good..." He begged, spreading his legs wide as Phil pushed his chest against the counter. Dan whimpered repeatedly, clenching around nothing as he felt himself getting more and more desperate. Being in heat always made him like this.

"Oh, I'm going to" Phil purred, and Dan could hear the smirk in his voice as Phil unzipped his jeans. Dan continued clenching around nothing, waiting for the sound of Phil's jeans dropping, which never came. Dan tried to look back over his should, but Phil pushed his head back, and growled softly as he pushed himself inside. Dan yelped loudly, soon moaning as he clenched around Phil. It felt so, so good, and he was glad Phil hadn't bothered with taking his pants off like he did with Dan. He'd just gotten himself out of his boxers, and started to fuck Dan, still in his clothes. Dan couldn't help but think how hot that was.

"Phil! Phil, oh god yes! Yes..." Dan hissed, his moans turning louder and wilder as Phil rammed repeatedly into him. "There! Oh god there!" Dan screamed, his knuckles turning white as he clutched onto the counter. Phil had hit his prostate dead on, making Dan cum with a loud moan. Sure, it was satisfying, but not completely. He heard Phil chuckle softly before he was turned around and sat on the counter with his legs spread even further.

Dan screamed again as Phil rammed back into him, already becoming hard again. He was sitting in his own cum, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Phil was hitting that spot with every thrust, and the Alpha was leaning down to bite Dan's sensitive neck. Dan screamed Phil's name and came again, spilling his load all over his stomach and chest. Phil chuckled and leant down to lick it all up. Dan felt kind of honoured. Alpha's rarely licked up an Omega's cum, it was usually the other way around. While Alpha's cum contained pheromones that drew Omega's to eat it, it didn't work the other way around. To Phil, Dan's cum was just like a regular human's.

"You like that, Omega?" Phil smirked, thrusting faster and faster as he moved to give attention to Dan's neck. The Omega ended up cumming a few more times before Phil's knot slid in as well, and he screamed, cumming once again at the same time Phil did. He felt Phil's seed spilling inside him, the knot filling him up so good. Dan's orgasm only lasted seconds, while Phil kept spurting for ten minutes. Dan just kept cumming, though, until his chest and the counter were absolutely covered. His own face wasn't clean, and his hair had bits of white as well. He'd never felt so satisfied in his entire life.

Dan whimpered and panted as everything finally slowed down, and he could think again. His heat was gone, and he felt so satisfied. It was the best feeling ever. Phil's knot took half an hour before it went down, and by then, Dan was just about falling asleep from exhaustion. He'd regained his breath, and his body was finally starting to go back to normal as Phil slid out with a slick 'pop'.

"Wow..." Dan breathed, smiling lazily as he clenched to keep Phil's cum inside. It felt nice, and he didn't want to dirty the floor. Phil just smiled as well and hummed as he leant down to gently connect their lips. "I guess we're bonded now..." Dan giggled, curling his fingers into Phil's hair and letting the Alpha kiss him. Now that his pheromones had stopped attracting Alpha's, Phil was back to sweet, not-so-innocent Phil. Dan like both sides, after all, it was his job to.

Now, he was Phil's. He'd most likely rarely leave the apartment, and he'd have Phil's babies if the Alpha wanted. He'd be the one taking care of them, if Phil did, and he wouldn't be jealous at all if Phil found another Omega, Beta, or Alpha to bond with. It was the law for Omega's. Phil could bond with as many people a he liked, but Dan would only ever love Phil, unless he was told otherwise. He was pretty sure Phil would only want him, but he was open to the fact that he might want more mates. It was a good thing, someone to help out with the kids, or do jobs while he was pregnant. It'd also be nice for someone to be with him while Phil was out. Dan would get lonely, and he was sure the other mate(s) would make him feel better.

Dan loved Phil now, he was tied to him, so it would hurt whenever he was away. Other Omega's or Beta's, or even Alpha's could help a little, but only a mate could help him truly. Being completely alone would make Dan sad, horny, and desperate. Which is how he would be even if there were other mates around.

"Sorry about not leaving..." Dan said quietly. "I got busy and-" He was cut off by a sweet kiss from Phil, and smiled as he was gently taken off the counter. Phil was so nice and gentle, even though Dan was literally covered in his own cum. Even if they weren't bonded, Dan would still love him.

"Don't worry. We're bonded now."

**So. This is kind of like an apology gift. Zala won't be writing the next chapter for Attonberry's until she goes on break for Christmas, so Sundays will also be oneshot days until then. Now who wants another oneshot based on Dan's new video, hmm? :3**

**I'm also thinking of making a string of oneshots based loosely off this. Iunno, what do you guys think?**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and Favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
